the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Clara's Doodle Book
Princess Seifa Theirin of Elysium was once a gifted and very talented artist, who liked to record her adventures in a book she called her 'doodle book'. After becoming a Queen and a mother, however, her time to sit down and simply 'draw' was considerably reduced, so she did not produce nearly as many new works as she had hoped she might be able to. But in years to come, it would soon turn out that her daughter had inherited this gift, and would soon start her own collection of doodle books, to carry on her mother's tradition instead. Clara was gifted a doodle book of her own on her third birthday, and soon took to filling each and every page with wonderful and vibrant images, just as her mother had done before her. Friends and Family Her Mother and Father = kahlan_amnell_by_yennefer104-d58gnxz.png kahlan_amnell_by_apormenos-d67nfou.jpg kahlan_amnell_by_by_inna-d7u1m1z.jpg Kahlan_Amnell_by_Alian22.jpg kahlan_by_demonidras-d39ves1.jpg cara_and_kahlan_by_vierna_drottingu-d48fya6.jpg|With Siri The confessor by rolandflagg-d4b8f32.jpg |-| Drake= the_roar_of_our_stars_by_alicexz-d4u1c69.jpg|Helikaon Drake we_re_all_stories_in_the_end__by_veronnikka-d8bbcsk.jpg |-| Alduin= 82a6dd8ada9a51cf772c33ccb41cccfe-d84sdxs.jpg Dragon_s_princess_by_pinali-d47ny3r.jpg Dragon_by_genjilim-d5yqjpw.jpg Dragon_by_nyamesiss-d7o0q3j.jpg Dragon_by_saeedramezani-d5ubmr1.jpg Legend_of_cryptids_by_alexnegrea-d5robm2.jpg AN46 Once Upon A Time.jpg baby_dragon_by_elenadudina-d4elnyn.jpg y6-Solstice-Gathering.jpg rune_age___horned_dragon_by_nstoyanov-d48nwvl.jpg e-Take-To-The-Air1.jpg guardian_by_ironshod.jpg the_way_by_ironshod-d75g6km.jpg v-Dragon-Fury-poster1.jpg y4-Snow-Dragon.jpg |-| The 'Lost Princess'= Red_riding_hood_by_flomaniaque-d5p8m2p.png Ouat_red_by_achen089-d4sezmu.jpg Ouat_red_riding_hood_aceo_by_faerytale_wings-d4yplqo.jpg Red_by_annashley-d5bikhi.jpg Red_riding_hood_by_annashley-d5bw579.jpg Red_by_ares2401-d5pwwoi.jpg Red_ruby_by_katbjorky-d5wcn96.jpg Red_riding_hood_by_aquiles_soir-d7110ut.jpg Red_ruby_meghan_ory_from_once_upon_a_time_by_maite15-d5bw01r.jpg Megan ory draw dibujo black pen boli negro by irtybarber-d5day59.jpg Wolf_by_schmoopy.jpg wolf_by_winterwolf10-d5nu3vr.jpg Her_guard_by_isbjorg-d5g56yk.jpg |-| Lois and Kahlan= 3875e48f01e28e4f3fad7e239ad5b088-d3kxrf2.jpg A2abceadb3dad15858ad0ad1dd070f4f-d5mbsm9.jpg Eaa83974c9bf216a43ce553b80df1717-d3ntoma.jpg Erica_Durance_by_janep.jpg Lois_erica_portrait_by_m4tiko-d2yjcja.jpg |-| Arya= Minka_by_kenernest63a-d5xl5jq.jpg Minka_kelly_by_renegarj-d39zbm3.jpg Minka_by_malneyugn-d50w3j0.jpg arya_stark_by_whikiko-d8ppmfi.jpg cordelia_by_dashinvaine-d6vp8o2.jpg |-| Tauriel= Tauriel_by_rheatheranger-d6t8zgg.jpg Tauriel lr by artgerm-d6yd6wz.jpg Tauriel by euclase-d6p73hp.png Tauriel by aegileif-d6wp36t.jpg Tauriel by marianovikova-d73jlib.jpg 10857868_835780096460303_1342157380781676077_n.jpg tauriel_2_2014bx_low_by_s_von_p-d7a4z2d.jpg tauriel_psc_2014xb_low_by_s_von_p-d75e5al.jpg tauriel_by_simaell-d887iyf.jpg tauriel_by_joanna_vu-d742pzg.jpg tauriel_2013x_low_by_s_von_p-d70n1dl.jpg tauriel_by_ancha_snow1-d7yvcq0.jpg tauriel_small_by_alessiapelonzi-d6cj7lz.jpg |-| Leia= |-| Phoebe= Elizabeth_lail_pencil_sketch_by_radziczek007-d8eyl03.jpg |-| Elwyn= Agent_romanoff_by_chadkilloran-d55u0oz.jpg 614b4e3d3f444d34d9670ecde561d9c4-d575zge.jpg Black_widow_work_in_progress_by_juliafox90-d5cd8qa.jpg Black_widow_by_juliafox90-d5304vk.jpg Black_widow_by_kleinmeli-d59tuvr.jpg Natasha_romanoff_black_widow_by_dafnawinchester-d5db36x.jpg |-| Eomer= Captain_america_chris_evans_by_aquila_audax-d7wurja.png Chris_evans_by_a_d_i_n_u_g_r_o_h_o-d5a927f.jpg By_dafnawinchester-d5daz3v.jpg Steve_rogers_the_first_avenger_by_a_d_i_n_u_g_r_o_h_o-d5dvvb9.jpg |-| Kili= Kili_by_momofukuu-d5qadhi.jpg Kili the fierce by aegileif-d61xh3o.jpg Kili small by alessiapelonzi-d6wlbu2.jpg Kili by visionsisters-d5ifon7.jpg Kili by tsuhikari-d5rwfa4.jpg Kili by olga51275-d5ykh33.jpg Kili by jankolas-d5psalu.jpg Kili by dominiquewesson-d721gqx.jpg Kili and philip by aegileif-d6rqctr.jpg Other Elves= 6aa3935e1b965fd73e6c3daf3924c8e8-d56rtmp.jpg Aragorn.jpg Aragorn_by_EthalenSkye.jpg aragorn_by_fandias-d3ggspc.jpg Aragorn_by_Gin85.jpg Aragorn_by_livila.jpg aragorn_by_verrykt-d3aiknx.jpg Aragorn_card_222_by_icarus126.jpg f170c489ba0c4c66299f699184d0fd1b-d23nmlj.jpg Regina by lindamarieanson-d6wukwz.png|Regina Darkrose, the 'Evil' Queen Regina by rosabelieve-d66puft.jpg The queen vol 2 by annashley-d5c4jpn.jpg The queen by annashley-d5c0fob.jpg The evil queen by katbjorky-d5w3hq1.jpg R eacute ginafini by leyastudio-d6wu8cn.png Evil queen by haileyxheartless-d6cqrhe.jpg Fruit of the poisonous tree by jackiecane-d5cmr3l.jpg Lana by katbjorky-d71iqvq.jpg Black magic woman by dragonhope-d51yd4r.jpg Captain evil by diejjj-d5w1d1z.jpg evil isn't born, it's made.jpg|Evil isn't born. It's made. regina1.jpg regina2.jpg regina3.jpg regina4.jpg regina5.jpg sisters.jpg|Sisters - Regina Darkrose and Mary Frost Rumplestiltskin by thewholehorizon-d7erhlb.jpg|The Trickster Rumplestiltskin by svenjaliv-d6m09fn.jpg |-| Other Humans= Paul Atreides Dune 2000 by phoenix7396.jpg|Kean Atreides Scenery Frozen-movie-waterfall-hd-wallpaper1.jpg Frozen_elsa_s_castle_by_pottertwins186-d6ygg3y.png|Winter's Ice Palace Frozen_by_kate_fox-d6z6bnr.jpg tumblr_mtm1gkYQJe1qhiczbo1_1280.jpg|A vision of the future Poems and Quotes Clara doesn't just doodle in her book though. She'll often write poems, or scribble quotes that she's heard and likes the sound of, or things that hold a particular meaning for her. Fear = (Based on something Clara's mother once told her, and which she will one day tell her own daughter) This is just a dream. But very clever people can hear dreams. So please, just listen. I know you're afraid. But being afraid is alright. Because didn't anybody ever tell you? Fear is a superpower. Fear can make you faster, and cleverer, and stronger. Because if you're very wise and very strong, fear doesn't have to make you cruel or cowardly. Fear can make you kind. It doesn't matter if there's nothing under the bed, or in the dark. So long as you know it's ok to be afraid of it. So listen. If you listen to nothing else, listen to this. You're always going to be afraid. Even if you learn to hide it. Fear is like...... a companion. A constant companion, always there. But that's ok. Because fear can bring us together. Fear can bring you hope. Fear makes companions of us all. |-| Invictus = Out of the night that covers me, Black as the pit from pole to pole, I thank whatever gods may be, For my unconquerable soul. In the fell clutch of circumstance, I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeonings of chance My head is bloody, but unbowed. Beyond this place of wrath and tears Looms but the Horror of the shade, And yet the menace of the years Finds and shall find me unafraid. It matters not how strait the gate, How charged with punishments the scroll, I am the master of my fate, I am the captain of my soul. |-| The Horse = Do you give the horse its strength or clothe his neck with a flowing mane? Do you make him leap like a locust, striking terror with his proud snorting? He paws fiercely, rejoicing in his strength and charges into the fray. He laughs at fear, afraid of nothing. He does not shy away from the sword. The quiver rattles against his side, along with the flashing spear and lance. In frenzied excitement he eats up the ground. He laughs at fear, afraid of nothing. He does not shy away from the sword. He cannot stand still when the trumpet sounds. |-| Winter's Song = The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation, And it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried! Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know! Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door! I don't care What they're going to say Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway! It's funny how some distance Makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me Can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free! Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry! Here I stand And here I'll stay Let the storm rage on! My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, The past is in the past! Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand In the light of day Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway!